Bad End Night: TD Version
by SailorMarble14
Summary: Scarlett is a village girl lost, but ends up finding a house! She stays there for the night, and the guest have a party in her honor, but this fun house seems to have a dark secret with it. Join Scarlett in her lead role in this Crazy Night!


TD Version: Bad End Night

**Hey guys! I'm back and I have three stories, this one and two others posted! I had thoughts on doing this little fanfic for a while, but never had the chance due to lazyness, and me being busy with school, but on Saturday I was at a ****relative's house and I worked on this. However, I forgot my laptop charger, so never had the chance to finish this till today. Since yesterday I had to finish one of my other stories. So here it is!**

**Here is who is who in the story!**

_**Scarlett-Village Girl **_

_**Jo- Girl Doll**_

_**Scott-Boy Doll**_

_**Duncan- The Master**_

_**Gwen- Master's Daughter**_

_**Alejandro- Butler**_

_**Heather- Maid**_

_**Mal- Mysterious Man**_

**I don't own Total Drama or the Song! Have a chance to listen to the song. The link to the song is on my DA version.**

A young girl with dark orange hair tied into a bun wearing a yellow dress, a red cape and black shoes walked around the forest in the rain. She was a village girl named Scarlett, and now she was lost, scared, and cold. Scarlett also held a letter in her hand. Just then she found a mansion in the middle of nowhere. She went up to the gates, and it suddenly opened.

Scarlett was scared, but still walked into the house in hopes of someone living their can help her find a way home. "H-Hello is anyone there?" Scarlett asked.

Just then a Hispanic man, who was the butler was wearing a red tux, a black tie, red dress pants, and black dress shoes came in seeing the poor girl. "Oh my what happened to you?" He asked.

Scarlett explained as she walked in some more. Just then she saw two young people walk in.

The two people wore the same outfit only one was for a boy and the other was for the girl. The boy wore a black tux, dress pants, and shoes and had pale skin and orange hair.

The other was a girl that had dirty blonde hair and wore a black Lolita dress.

"Welcome." The girl said.

"To this lovely mansion." The boy completed.

Scarlett smiled as a sign of thanks, and then saw another person come in as well. She was Asian, had brown eyes, and wore a green maid outfit. "You should have some tea with us." She said.

"R-Really?" Scarlett asked, and the people in the room nodded and smiled. The people in the room look at the girl, but it wasn't on seeing how pretty she was, it was like they were examining her.

Just then the head of the house along with his daughter came down. The head of the house wore a fancy black outfit, and he had black hair styled into a Mohawk.

His daughter wore a blue dress, and looked gothic because of her hairstyle and the makeup she was wearing.

The two were surprised of Scarlett, and went down to introduce themselves.

"Its really nice to meet you miss, it feels like it's fate that brought you here." The head of the house said.

"If that is so what about a party?" The girl doll said.

"A party!" The boy doll replied agreeing with his friend.

Everyone in the room got excited and ran into the dining room getting snacks, wine, and other drinks and treats for this party. Scarlett walked in, and saw everything prepared for her.

Scarlett was surprised, but sat down, and took the glass of wine.

"Toasts to our guest!" The daughter said.

"To this crazy night!" Everyone else in the house said together, and all took a sip of their wine.

The rest of the night was partying, singing, and dancing for their guest. Scarlett was a bit nervous at first, but started to have fun with everyone till she got tired, and went to bed. Not knowing what will happen the next day!

Later Scarlett woke up, and saw it was still midnight, the time she went to sleep. "Something doesn't feel right around here." Scarlett said to herself. She got out of bed, and saw the two look-a-likes outside her door.

"Did you see the clock?" They both said at the same time. Scarlett gulped, and looked at all the clocks, and they all said the same time. 12:00.

Scarlett then looked around the house for an answer, but with the clocks at this time, she felt scared. There was no morning, and she wants to know now what's going on.

Just then she found a mysterious room, and the door was slightly open. When she opened it, she was frightened at what she saw. "Oh god." Scarlett whispered.

Scarlett saw a room filled with dead bodies all inside coffins that showed the corpses.

"Oh deer you saw our secret." The butler said.

Scarlett's blood ran cold, and saw all the members behind her.

"Don't be afraid." The maid said.

"Because you're not going anywhere." The daughter of the house said.

Scarlett got scared, and tried to escape, but all the doors couldn't open. "Where are you going?" The man of the house said.

Now scared for her life, Scarlett ran looking for a way out, but nothing could open. The only door to her escape was a chamber leading to dark room downstairs.

Scarlett was walking downstairs slowly, and felt like she was loosing her sanity. She kept on thinking of her home, and her family, but with this going on her sanity started to go to insanity.

Her insanity ticked when she found a bunch of knifes, and with that she smiled. Not smile as she's going to be all right the insane evil kind of smile. "I found it!" Scarlett whispered.

However, the other members of the house saw where she went and got scared. They tried to escape as well, but nothing they where looked up with their guest, victim, now a crazy murder.

When Scarlett came out she smiled, and her hair tie started to come loose. With the knife in her hand, she was able to end this story so she could have a happy ending.

With that she raised the knife up, and all was heard was a knife going through someone.

A bit later a young man who had his hair covering his eye passed by the house. He saw the knife Scarlett had before, covered in blood. When the man walked in he saw the members inside the house stabbed.

On top of the blood was the letter Scarlett had. The man picked it up, and when he opened it, read it, he smiled. "Good job my little puppet." He said.


End file.
